


Happy Tentacleween Ben

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [29]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Halloween, Humiliation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben used to love halloween, but things have gotten boring now that he’s older. The night is so boring now, its surprisingly quiet. Max told him not to go out looking for trouble and just enjoy a nice quiet day without heroing, but Ben couldn’t help himself.
Relationships: Tentacles/Ben Tennyson, Tetrax Shard/Ben Tennyson
Series: Tentacleween [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345848
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Happy Tentacleween Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Happy Tentacleween Ben

Ben used to love halloween, but things have gotten boring now that he’s older. The night is so boring now, its surprisingly quiet. Max told him not to go out looking for trouble and just enjoy a nice quiet day without heroing, but Ben couldn’t help himself.

-x-

Ben was bored, bored, bored, bored, so damn bored. It was halloween Ben’s favorite time of the year, or it used to be. When he was a kid he would always dress up, go trick or treating, when he was older he did the halloween party thing, but those got old real fast. Even the horror movies that came out seemed to lack the scares and suspense and replace it with cheap characters and gore.

He had hoped he could maybe do a patrol, but Grandpa Max advised against it. He suggested to call someone, or hang out with someone, even watch some old horror movies. Ben wasn’t sure. Everyone he knew had some kind of special plans, it ranged from horror movie-thons, parties, and some being very vague about something happening tonight. Ben decided to take a walk, flipping through his special plumber communicator.

“Busy, busy, nope, nope, come on I’m just looking for some action tonight.” Everything was quiet, no alien activity, not even local crime was down tonight. Argit wasn’t up to anything, the Incursians were claiming a 24 hour cease fire, even the Vreedles were hunkered down, Ma Vreedle told his mom. Ben failed to question why Halloween was such a quiet night, it wasn’t well known on Earth but there was actually something that lurked in the dark. Something that was not of this world or any world, something that lived in the void.

No one, good or evil could stop this something, it was beyond science or magic. With Ben walking out in the autumn air looking for trouble he was about to encounter this something. Ben found a blast from the past on his communicator Tetrax Shard. He gave a shrug and called him. “Ben Tennyson?”

“Hey Tetrax, long time no see. How have you been?”

“Been well, my planet is thriving again thanks to you. Surprised you called me, you aren’t in any trouble are you?”

“Me...trouble? I wish tonight is totally quiet. I used to think Halloween was a time of mischief and mayhem, but I don’t think even the crickets are out.”

“Wait Ben Tennyson, you aren’t out looking for trouble on Halloween are you?”

“You could say that...why?” Ben raised a brow.

“Ben Tennyson go home this instant!” Tetrax shouted.

“Why?” the street lights flickered, and his communicator began to static.

“B...E...N...” Tetrax was calling his name but it kept cutting in and out.

“Looks like I found some trouble after all.” Ben tried to activate the omnitrix but it didn’t work. “Come on what’s with this thing?” he turned the dial, clapped it, but nothing was working. The wind continued to howl and shift as something was moving in the dark. “Bring it on!”

Ben wasn’t ready for this, as strange tentacles began to appear from the shadows, slithering out from the void of space itself. “What the heck!?” Ben gasped as green and white tentacles slithered towards him.

He tried to run, dropping his communicator. He didn’t get far as tentacles snagged his ankles. “Whoa!” he didn’t get a chance to fall and hit the ground as he was hauled into the air. “Hey!” Ben gasped.

The white tentacles held him firm, two more tentacles grabbing his wrists. Ben was so confused, what was happening, why was this happening, what was gonna happen to him now. He was about to find out as more white tentacles joined the fray, and started removing Ben’s clothing.

It started with his shoes and then his socks. “What are you doing?” Ben gasped. His pants were undone and then removed, the garment phasing through the tentacles holding him and leaving his body. Next went Ben’s hoodie, leaving him in a shirt and boxers.

Ben’s cheeks burned in a blush as the garments left him, Ben’s shirt was pulled off just as his boxers were yanked off. He was completely naked and 100% exposed. The tentacles kept him wide spread so everything was for show, his cheeks were even parted exposing his tight little hole.

He was blushing from ear to ear, his soft 10 inch dick was on full display, the cool night air dancing between his knees. His nipples pebbled from the slight chill. Ben looked around and he was alone, which was both a blessing and a curse, he didn’t want anyone to see him naked, but there was also no one around to help him.

Then the green tentacles began to make their move, four made their way to his exposed pits and feet. They began to wiggle against the exposed skin and Ben laughed, he tried to hold it in, but they were attacking sensitive spots at once. He couldn’t move or escape and soon was reduced to a fit of laughter.

They tickled and tickled, driving Ben mad and a strange stirring began to form. “No...stop quit it...I can’t...” he lost control and blushed as his bladder released.

Ben couldn’t believe he just wet himself.

The tentacles weren’t done, his defenses were down and the real game was about to begin. The green tentacles that had been teasing him, flattened and became like tongues, licking his pits and feet, changing the stimulation. Ben gasped and shivered.

More tentacles joined in, two finding his perky nipples, they began to flick and swirl around his nipples. The sensation was new for Ben, much to his shock it felt good. Turns out his nipples were a natural erogenous zone. Pleasure raced down to his crotch, creating a stirring in his loins.

His penis began to pulse and rise and Ben gasped as he became fully erect. The green tentacles were drawn to his shaft like a lightning rod, three tentacles worked his impressive rod. One teased his tip, caressing under the glans, squeezing the cock head and rubbed the piss slit. The other two teased the rest of his shaft, pumping and caressing his length.

Ben moaned his hips bucking, he couldn’t believe this was happening. Two more tentacles joined in the fun, expanding to consume Ben’s balls and sucking on each nut. “Ahh ahh ahh ahh!” his body was shaking pleasure racing through every inch of him. His toes flexed and curled as his brain grew fuzzy.

He didn’t notice his ass getting invaded by another tentacle. “Ohh,” his eyes fluttered, he looked back and gasped seeing the tentacle expand. He felt the stretch, and the tentacle began to move, sinking a little deeper with every thrust.

The tentacle reached three fingers thick another tentacle joined his ass, and it began to expand to. Ben moaned and howled, his release building, culminating when the first fat tentacle brushed his sweet spot. “Ahhh!” Ben came shooting his load all over himself.

His face, chest, and stomach were soaked in his thick seed. ‘Is it over?’ His vision was blurry as he tried to collect himself from his first release. It was far from over, the two tentacles in his ass twisted together, taking turns jabbing Ben’s sweet spot. The tentacles on his cock continued to tease him. “Wait stop...I just came...I...” his eyes rolled up as another orgasm was milked from him, Ben showering himself with even more cum.

The trio of tentacles fused into one, encasing Ben’s dick and started to suck on it. A green tentacle filled Ben’s mouth and began to fuck it in time with the tentacles in his ass. Ben couldn’t help it, as the tentacle played with his tongue, he started sucking on it.

Two orgasms in and Ben felt like his mind had melted, the non-stop cycle of pleasure culminated in orgasm after orgasm, the green tentacle sucked it up and amplified it, depositing it in his mouth and ass. Ben got to drink his own special smoothie as his ass became drenched in semen, his prostate pummeled by twin streams of hot cum.

He couldn’t go soft, it was like he was trapped. The tentacles were stimulating his balls amplifying his cum production. He lost count of how many times he’s cum or how long he’s been in the tentacle’s hold, but he was suddenly set on the ground. The tentacles fading one by one, Ben whining at the loss.

The tentacles were gone, and he was empty and hungry, his balls aching to cum again. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t see straight, everything was a blur.

“Ben!” his vision cleared and he saw Tetrax standing over him. “Are you alright?”

“Hot...” he moaned.

“I know, I got you...” He lifted the boy up and revealed his sizeable crystal cock, it was smooth and perfect with no rough edges.

“You came for me?”

“Yes,” he lined himself up with Ben’s throbbing hole, just poking it caused the river of cum to escape and run over the perfectly sculpted shaft. “I knew I had to be the one to find you, to take care of you.”

Ben kissed him and Shard pushed in, his cock was cool, the perfect contrast to his warm insides. Tetrax slid home, fucking Ben’s sweet ass and satisfying his hunger. The icing on the cake was that his cock like the rest of him could be manipulated. He could make it bigger, longer, thicker, making Ben howl and cry out for more.

The alien’s endurance was impressive, his climax hitting hard, and Shard flooding Ben’s ass with his own semen.

He spent the rest of the night in the aliens arms. Tetrax explained the secret of Tentacleween after all was said and done. The reason why the universe is so quiet this night is because no one wants to mess with those tentacles, and others who knew often celebrate the special holiday inviting the tentacles to them.

Ben was a bit pissed, but Tetrax made him feel better, and by next year they’d be celebrating Tentacleween together. Ben concluded the tentacles weren’t so bad after all, a tall and sexy alien boyfriend was the best treat he ever got on Halloween.

End


End file.
